Sun visors with an end element, which can be bent obliquely away from the main element, are suitable to be matched to the shape of the roof of a vehicle, and, in particular, in the transition area toward the windshield pillar and are part of the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,680 discloses a sun visor, with a sun visor body divided into a main element and an end element by a perforation line, wherein the end element can be oriented obliquely relative to the main element. The connection between the main element and the end element of the sun visor body of the known sun visor is quickly lost during normal use of the sun visor, so that the end element hangs down limply from the main element, which is not considered to be beautiful, aside from the fact that the sun visor can only partially perform its function.